Random Thinking for 30 Days
by desired-hanyou-aly
Summary: This is for the 30 Day Challenge on the Hey Arnold Creative Ideas. This is going to be fun. Come on in the waters fine...*cackle* Warning this is flexible between T and M so I'm going to place it on T unless I go over the line. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is day one of the Hey Arnold Writing Challenge. Warning this is rated M for all the facts of High School. I do not condone anything I wrote!**

_Rules:_

_-Themes are open to your own interpretation. Write what you feel the theme is saying in your own way._

_-The theme will be closed off at 12 A.M Pacific Time (US) [please convert the time with a time converter if you are having difficulties.]_

_-Although you can't use the theme from one day for a different day, you CAN continue a story from a previous theme. For example, if you wrote a story and a few days later, feel that the current day's theme fits with a past story, you are allowed to continue your story with the new theme. Just make sure to label the themes you use!_

_-YOU decide how long your writing will be: a drabble, poem, or a full-fledged fanfic. It's up to you ^_^_

_-Agreeing to join this challenge, your writings are open to critiques._

_-Remember to be kind to one another and be considerate._

_-If your writing isn't complete by the time the theme ends, you must post whatever you have done onto the group._

_-You can post your writing beforehand. Just make sure it is by 12AM PST_

**I own nothing!**

July 1: Ripped Apart

* * *

I just can't believe I agreed to go to this slumber party. What is wrong with me? I must be having an off day today to go to this stupid thing. I walked into Rhonda's house and it almost felt like that slumber party back in 4th grade.

"Helga, darling I'm so glade you could make it. Let my butler put your things in with the others."

"Hey, hey thanks for letting me come this time. What made you consider me this time?"

"Oh, I didn't want you to crash this one too like the last one. I want bygones to be bygones any way."

"Well, ummm thanks princess, I'm glad we could, ummm maybe be friends, I guess."

"Oh, don't worry about that Helga, it's all in the past."

Helga miss the evil smirk on Rhonda's face as they headed toward the parlor. Wow did this place get bigger since the last time I was here. Once we arrived, I took my seat next to Phoebe and waited.

"Ok ladies settle down, since the last of us have arrived we can began the slumber party. Let me just lay some ground rules first. Rule number one, do not spill anything on the carpet. Rule number two, what happens here stays here and anyone, including me, breaks this rule will be hazed by all those here for two weeks. Rule number three, everything that is asked or said must be the truth. So this means anything goes while we are here."

We all just stared at Rhonda for a good minute or two until murmurs broke through of girls agreeing with this. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to comply with these rules. I mean, criminy, anything could be ask and we had to tell the truth about it. Ah, what the heck if any of my stuff gets out I get to haze the person. I grumble that I was in for this.

"Ok so what's first on the agenda princess?"

"Oh I'm glad you asked Helga. We will be starting with the ago old Truth or Dare first."

There were a lot of noise coming from the girls on that one. I didn't like the idea of truth or dare but I guess we all saw that coming.

"Oh come on guys this should be fun, I mean we are in high school now. Lets have fun with this but first a special surprise to loosen lips."

Rhonda got up and produce a bottle of Gray Goose and shot glasses. I was mortified about having to drink alcohol and i didn't want to end up like my so called mother. As i looked around I could see the uncertainty on many faces.

"Oh come on guys one drink and if you want more than you are welcome too. If not than I won't pressure you anymore about it. I just one drink to celebrate this sleepover."

We each took a shot glass and waited our turn to put the clear looking liquid in. Once everyone had some we all counted to three and took the drink. Some of the girls cough, some took it like pros, and some did a little of both. I unfortunately was in the pro category but what surprised me was who else was n it too. Let's see there was Rhonda, Lila, Phoebe, and myself. I guess I knew what type of questions I might ask.

"Ok let us begin, I'll start." Rhonda looked around the room "Patty, truth or dare?"

"Oh man why do I have to be first? Whatever, hmmm, truth."

"Oh goodie, my question is have you and Harold had sex yet?"

"Ooooo, uhhhh, we have only made it to third base right now." A blush lit on her face.

"Ok it's your turn to ask Patty."

"Yeah, umm Phoebe, truth or dare?"

"Oh my, truth."

"Is it true that Gerald is, umm, 'large'?"

"Oh I was hoping no one asked me that but oh well. Uhhh, yes he is."

"Oh wow, I was not expecting you to answer that."

"Hehehe, yeah well, I'm sure a lot will be said tonight."

"Ok, Rhonda, truth or dare?"

"Truth of course, like I would pick dare."

"How long have you been drinking alcohol?"

"Lets see, since 8th grade, I was curious to how it tasted and stole a bottle from my parents. I tasted it and liked the taste plus it mixes well with a lot of things. Speaking of drinks, any one want some more?" A few girls did get a second shot.

"Ok my turn I guess, Helga, truth or dare?"?

"Alright I'll be the big girl and pick dare." Once that left my mouth I knew I was doomed.

"That's what I was hoping for Pataki. I dare you to let us completely make you over."

"Crap, whatever, just be..."

It was to late for me to say careful because they all pounce on me and started to rip my clothes. I wanted to scream but someone had landed on my chest and took my breath away. That's when I felt it get ripped from my hair and the sound of a rip from my favorite bow. Oh I did scream then and I tried to fight the tears.

"Ok back up vultures and let me say something first than you can have at it. Who the hell ripped apart my fucking bow?" As I looked around a saw it in the hands of none other than Rhonda.

"Sorry Pataki but pink has been out for a long time. Just think of it as me doing you a favor. So don't cry over a rip bow."

"That was very special to me and you just ripped it. I should kick your ass for it but I'm feeling kind of generous tonight. Just give the bow back so that I can pit it in my pocket and save it."

"Damn, I was hoping that you would do something totally different but you didn't. I owe you money Nadine and you, Helga will get some new outfits since we ripped yours."

"yeah whatever just finish with this stupid dare so that we could move on."

Inside I was killing her again and again. I wanted to scream and shout to the heaven the injustice that had befallen my ribbon of many years. Nothing could change what was already done even if I wished it but I would get Rhonda back for it. I was hurt that my one item Arnold notice was gone from me. Arnold. Maybe this make over will be good for me. This could be my rebirth of everything. I placed my ribbon in my pocket trying not to think of all we had been through together.

"Ok, let's get this over with!"

They charged again but this time a little gentler than earlier and for this I was grateful for. With that my mind wondered back to the pink bow and an umbrella on a rainy day.

* * *

**I hope you all like it and review if you wish. Have an adventure!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is day two of the Hey Arnold Writing Challenge. Warning this is rated T because not everyone likes reading this kind of stuff!**

_July 2: Over the Rainbow_

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The parade was today and I was scared as hell about participating. What would my family think or my friends for that matter? I wanted to show my pride but I was worried about the out come of it. How did I get talked into things like this? I don't think I'm ready to make this big step yet. Everything is going to change once I step into that parade. I don't think I can do this...I can't... Ok just breath before you start waking people up. Alright, I'm just trying to psych myself out before anything could happen. This is the life I have chosen, no not chosen, but the life I was destined to have. The way people think will not change who I am or who I love. I have to take this next step no matter if I have people to support me. Ok, I know I have at least one person that has and will support me. He has supported me and has opened my eyes to how I live. I'm so grateful to him and love him with all my heart. I wouldn't be where I am today if he wasn't by my side helping, encouraging, and supporting me. I was always happy but with him I'm ecstatic and glowing all the time. I have to go to that parade and show the pride I have kept hidden for so long. I think I'm ready now.

"Why are you up so early, hon?"

"I didn't wake you did I. I was just thinking about today."

"If you're not ready I won't force you to go with me."

"Well, I was worried at first but then I realize that I can do it. I'm ready to face this with you and support you, I mean us."

"Oh, are you worried about what might happen while we are there? I'm kinda worried."

"Yes and no. I'm worried but they have no right to tell us who we can love or how we should live. This will be the first step of the rest of our lives and I'm ready to take it with you."

"Really, are you really saying what I think you're saying, Park?"

"Yes I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Eugene. Let's get ready for the day and everything else to come after."

We arrived at our destination and my eyes bugged out. There were people everywhere and dress like everything or anything. I really couldn't describe what I was seeing or just experiencing right then. I just let Eugene drag me around the place while we look for some of his friends. I almost felt out of place but I also felt at home, weird. Once I was introduced to Eugene's friends it was time to start the parade. This parade was amazing and I just had to join in some of the fun. There were some guys doing flips over the rainbow flag so I went over to join. I was having so much fun and I turned around to see my future just smiling back at me. Everything felt right and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**I hope y'all like it. Have an adventure.**


	3. Chapter 3

This seems really dark to me but I kinda liked it.

I own nothing!

June 3: Fiery eyes, Fragile Heart

No one see the person I am. No one sees that I have pain but I hide it well. It's not that I don't want to let them in but it's just not the same. I miss my old home, the place where I grew up in the fresh air, and where I wasn't know as little miss perfect. They only see what I want them to see because it just easier that way. Helga knows just how I feel but she just took a different route. I didn't want to see the world for what it was or what wasn't here anymore. I miss my mom and it's hard here without her. Why give anyone a chance when I'm going be hurt sooner or later. I've been hurt many times since I came to this place. I've been made fun of, made to love, made to see, manipulated, and heartbroken. Even though I am included in everything, I just don't feel like I belong. Since my mothers passing I have had a fragile heart and I try to keep it hidden from those around me. The rose colored glasses are my choice to see through and I may never take them off. I keep them on because it keeps my fiery from being seen in my eyes. I'm mad, hurt, upset, unloved, and loved. I don't know if I will ever be anything other that what I have become. Maybe one day I might take off the glass and let them see my flaws but I still have to trust them. I'm not ready to trust them yet not until they can see past the glasses, the anger, the self hurt, and punishment I inflict on myself. My fragile heart is close but I hope I can open it up again.

Hope y'all like it and have yourself an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

I posted this on time just not here. _ Sorry!

I own nothing!

* * *

July 4: Miracle

It was a miracle that he had found them. It was a miracle that they were still alive after all this time. I had missed my son and daughter-in-law so much I kinda went crazy. It's alright now because now they are home with us. I'm glad my future daughter help because if she wasn't there, there would be no miracle to celebrate. I hope kimba realizes how special Eleanor is. cackle. Not that anyone cares what I think because I'm just crazy Gertie.

* * *

Hope you like it. Have an adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a little taste of a future fanfiction that I'm writing. Hope y'all like it.

I own nothing.

* * *

July 5: Spellbound

They didn't know how it happened it just did. They had just met each other and it felt like fate had bound them. It wasn't enough to just to see each other but to always be with the other. Unfortunately there was just one little snag that kept them from truly being together. This could tear them apart if anyone found them out. Lucky for them there was one being that could punish them but was also doing the same crime. How does one simply tell the love of your life that you're not human and you're not so pose to be there? How would they live? How did Gertie do this for so long and not get caught? How many other secrets are hiding in this family? What was going to happen to them? So many question that have yet to be answered.

The moment they met their fate was sealed and they were spellbound to each other. Fate didn't have them tied together because they were never to met. Everything has changed and two people from two different worlds have changed the very coarse of time and space with their meeting. Fate was unclear itself just what was in store for these two beings. The lives of these two together was unwritten and all it could do was sit back with popcorn and a large drink and wait like the rest of us. This is the story of Arnold and Helga. A faerie and a human and how their fate was changed from just meeting the other.

* * *

I hope you like this and have an adventure of your own.


	6. Chapter 6

I thought this would be cute so I hope y'all like it.

I own nothing!

July 6: Serenades in the Moonlight

This was the start of something new and wonderful. It had taken him long enough to notice me but I had to have patients with him. It was on our last date and he thought he needed it to be perfect for me. In my eyes he was perfect and all the girls wanted him. I put my foot down on that at least until high school. Alright enough of thinking about the past because I had him now. Our date was a night picnic with a blanket and everything thing. That's when a song came on that old radio from back then.

"Care to dance my sweet."  
"Anytime as long as it's with you love."  
"Remember the first time you heard this?"  
"Yeah, you tried to sing it and it sounded so bad that you were banned from sing there ever again. giggle"  
"Well ok that's why I requested the song to be played for us specially."

Just listening to it and dancing under the moonlight with the love of my life. What could make this moment better?

"This is Station KVWN and that went out to Gertrude from Phil with a special message of WILL YOU MARRY ME! I hope these crazy kids and anyone else finds love tonight. Now for our next song."  
"Well what do you say Gertie, marry me and be mine forever and a day?"

I was breathless and speechless all the same. He wanted me forever and no one else. I just couldn't believe it and I was just trying to not cry from all this emotion.

"Yes!"  
That was all I could think and say at the time. Nothing could top this night, could it?

I hope y'all like it and have an adventure of your own. I need to see a dentist after all that sweetness _.


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm really behind on the writing prompt so bear with me. Thanks.

July 7: Vast Horizons

Hi I'm Rhonda and I'm stranded on an island. I would tell you how I got here but that's a long story to tell. The short version is I was headed to Australia for a fashion show when the plan went down from some kind of trouble and that's all I know really. I can't tell you how I survive or how I've mad it this far, I just have. All I kinda want is to go home. I have built my own shelter and found my own food. I feel alive out here with a clear head. I've been here for three months which I'm surprise that my crazy boyfriend hasn't found me yet. Ok, I'm getting off topic right now and I wanna talk about how tranquil I feel in this moment.

Ok so let me try to set the stage for you. Picture this, tan-white sand along side a blue-green ocean with trees behind the scene. Trees of all kinds of shapes and sizes. The ocean has fish flying in and out of the water. On an occasion a shark or a dolphin might make an appearance too. Now do you have the scene in your head? I bet not really, right. I'm probably not describing it well any way. It's really hard to describe how beautiful and wonderful this all is that I'm experiencing. That is just part of the tranquility. The most amazing part though is watching the sunset on the ocean. Ok let me try to set this up for you.

Look out at the ocean scene I describe earlier, just out at the vast horizon where the ocean continues forever. There is nothing in the way of the ocean or the sun with a clear sky. The sun going down slightly beyond the ocean with the colors shining bright. Yellows, oranges, and reds coming off the sun and reflecting off the ocean as well. The sky turning all sorts of colors like baby blues, blues, navy blues, dark blues, and black. Let's not forget the stars coming out also and there not just bright. They have colors like white, blues, reds, and yellows too but it's not just a few no, there are thousands of them painting the sky. Than on top of that add a slight breeze to cool you off in the early evening.

I know it sounds wonderful and it is if I had someone else to share it with. This is the first time I've been completely happy and sad. I want to go home but I also kinda want to stay here. Yes it's tranquil here but I miss fashion, my boyfriend, and all my friends too. It's the experiences with my friends growing-up that kinda help me survive so far. So yes I want to stay to keep my head clear but I need those other things to live my life. Don't worry I know I'll get out of here because my crazy boyfriend has always came after me. Oh I'm not even going to tell you those crazy stories but if you are reading this than I got out of here and you will too.

Hope y'all had an adventure and don't worry I will catch up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm still going to catch you soon just wait and see. _

July 8: If I were you...

I wish I could change the past but I can't. If I were you I would have been there when he needed advice or had girl trouble. If I were you I would have taken care of him and maybe let him just be a kid. I wish I was you because I missed out on so many things in Arnold's life. I know that I'm here now but we wouldn't be if my son hadn't found us. I wanted to take him to pre-school or see him in his first play. It's not fair that I missed out on alot of his life. I know it's not your fault pop but I wish I were you so that I can could have taught him myself. I know you brought him up like you did me and I know he will be a great man one day. I just wish that it had been me and you doing it together. If I were you things would have been different. But I'm not you and I can't change the fact that I missed out. Now that I'm here I, Miles, will be here for him with your help, dad.

I hope y'all like it. This was short and sweet for me. Have yourself an adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so this is a little teaser to a vampire fic I have in the works. Hope yall like it. Sorry it took me so long to catch up. I'll try not to let it happen again.

I own nothing!

July 9: Of Blood and Honor

We have been seeing each other for a month now and it feels like everything has changed. It's hard to think that we are two different vampires that found each other. Unfortunately, it is forbidden for us to be together. It's our families that would disapprove of us. The only way for us to see each other is for me to met him every night. You see Arnold can't go out in the day like I can so we have to met at night. Yes I'm a vampire but I can be in the light. I can't explain everything here, you will just have to read our story. Any way this is about a specific thing. It was the night of our one month anniversary when we decided to go against tradition. The Li-Vam, my clan, get married and have children with their mate and bond themselves together with blood. The DarVmp, Arnold's clan, bond themselves through blood memory. It's forbidden to use both a blood memory and a bonding together but I want to be bounded to him so much. Although I have to talk to Arnold about it first and there he is.

"Helga I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you something but I'm not sure if you would be willing to do it with me."  
"Arnold you can ask me anything. Is there something wrong?"  
"My father had been cornering me about finding someone and doing the blood bond..."  
"Oh I know how you feel, mines been doing the same thing too."  
"Really, oh I thought it was just our thing."  
"No way bucko, I think it's a vampire thing."  
"Hahaha I thought you might say that."  
"So you going to ask me or chicken out?"  
"Oh, Helga would you be my blood tie and stay with me forever?"  
"Hahaha, I was going to ask you the same thing today. I want to be your blood tie as long as you're my bond mate?"  
"Always Helga. I know this is to honor our ancestors and to create an unbreakable bond in our worlds. I don't mean any disrespect to them but you mean more to me than life itself."  
"Oh Arnold, that's so sweet and I feel the same about you."  
"When do you want so this?"  
"I wanna do it now, why wait?"  
"Oh well, ummm, we need some things for my ceremony though."  
"Oh, ummm, haha I already have them on the way."

Just as I said this up walks Phoebe and Gerald to share this moment with us and maybe do the same themselves.  
"Hey, we thought y'all might need this."  
"I'm so glad y'all want to share this moment with us."  
"I'm so glad that y'all are here with us even with our shaky start. Thanks it means a lot."

They just smiled at this. Arnold and Gerald went to place things where they needed to be while Phoebe and I did the same for ours. Once we were finished it looked absolutely beautiful.  
Arnold and I stepped into the circle that held both of our intertwined cultures. We were bond the DarVmp's way first because it was slightly easier. Then came the Li-Vam way which was a little more complicated. Once we said the words that would bind us together, we had to bite each other and partake in the others blood. That's when it got weird and wonderful. Once I bit into Arnold, started to see his memories, and I knew that he was completely different just like me.

"You're a hybrid!" We both almost yelled at each other.

Hope y'all like it. Have an adventure.


	10. Note

July 10: Letters from Nowhere is in the **Dear Love** since that seemed reasonable. Hope this doesn't confuse people.

Thank you everyone who has read so far sorry it took me a while to catch up. LOL At least I'm not the only one behind. Have fun and have an adventure.


	11. Chapter 11

Almost there...

July 11: It's too Late

I felt my life was slowly slipping away, but I wanted to see Kimba and Eleanor before it happened. I know I can't wait much longer it's just that I want to be selfish. I've done what I wanted for so long that, why not this? Phil left me months ago and is slowly calling me to follow. I've been told that they are on their way but I feel it's too late for my goodbyes. Even though I wanted to voice my goodbyes and give them advice, but it will have to be done in letters. I just finished those letters. It's too late now and Phil's voice is getting louder, which means its time for me to go. The last thing I'm grateful for is, before my eyes closed for the last time, they walked in. I got my last wish.

Arnold and Helga were too late. Gertrude "Gertie" Shortman had passed away as they walked walked in. Arnold didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his grandma, the person that kept him, well everyone on their toes. Helga lost a mentor, friend, and a grandma also. It was too late to tell her of their future life or child. They had just been too late.

I hope y'all like it and have an adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

OK so I'm behind again but it's ok. Hope you like it.

July 12: Shooting Star

This wasn't a date, no it was just a meeting of two friends from two different places. The young woman getting off the bus has been counting down the days for this moment. A young man stands on the platform waiting for that same young woman to change his life. Once she arrives they set off to her hotel. They are both feeling awkward around each other.

**"**I'm ever so glad I could make it out here again."**  
****"**Yeah, I'm glad too." Snort.**  
****"**So, what's first on the agenda?"**  
****"**Ummm, I thought maybe dinner first and than maybe, ummm, a hay ride."**  
****"**Oh, that sounds ever so wonderful Arnie. Let get going shall we."**  
****"**Yeah." Snort.

Arnie had reservation at the new restaurant in town, where they went to enjoy a nice meal together. They slowly started to relax during their dinner. Arnie wanted this to be special for Lila. Once they finished dinner, they went to catch a hay ride. On the hayride all they could see were stars, millions upon millions of stars.

**"**Oh, Arnie this is ever so beautiful."**  
****"**Not really." Snort.**  
****"**What do you mean Arnie? How can this not be beautiful?"**  
****"**It's ummm, not you."**  
****"**Oh, Arnie!" Swoon.**  
****"**Lila, I want to ask you something, snort, I know it's kinda out of the blue, but it's how I feel about you."**  
****"**Oh, ummm, ok Arnie ask away."

Before Arnie could ask his question, the sky started to light up slowly with shooting stars. Lila stood up looking on in amazement as the meteor shower increased. Arnie looked up at Lila and his breath was taken away at the sight. With this knowledge he finally made a decision, got the small velvet box out, and position himself on one knee. Once the show of shooting stars was over Lila turned around to find Arnie on one knee.

**"**Lila, I know that we have been seeing each other as friends for a while but, snort, I just need to go beyond everything. I want to go against the norm and keep you all for myself. I want you to be my wife, snort, even though we never really dated. I feel that we have gone past, oh no, I'm babbling." Arnie laughs and shakes his head, snort. "I've never talked this much. Would you be my wife?"

Arnie just closed his eyes and waited for her decision. Lila, on the other hand, was just in shock. She looked at the ring in the box. It was an elegant ring with a small diamond shaped heart surrounded by very small emeralds set in white gold. It was breathtaking. Lila thought about everything they had gone through and something just clicked. Lila closed the ring box. Arnie felt defeated thinking she was about to say no. In the next moment Arnie is tackled by Lila and he's surrounded by kisses.

**"**Yes, I'll marry you. You don't know how long I've wanted this."**  
**Snort.

Arnie caught Lila's lips in a very passionate kiss with the promise of forever.

* * *

I know this seems weird but I felt that even if they had broken up in 4th grade. They would still see each other as friends. Even if they never date they would still grow in love with each other. Sorry if Arnie is OOC in this but I wanted to show the love he has for Lila and how it changes him. Hope y'all like it and have an adventure of your own.


	13. Chapter 13

I can not say anything but this might be weird.

July 13: Dawn in Darkness

I was trapped in this place. I wasn't sure on how to set myself free. Everything was bigger than me, I mean I'm only three at the time. I get the same haircut with the same bowl, watch these funny little cartoons, and get feed everyday. I felt lonely all the time and felt kinda like the furry thing in the cage my parents gave me. I tried setting if free so it wouldn't be like me stuck here but my mom didn't like that at all. They eventually took it away from me and I hope it's free somewhere. Then my mommy told me I would be going to preschool soon. What was preschool? Was it like home where I do the same thing all the time? Or would it be something totally new and exciting? Maybe this was my light in this dark miserable world of my young life. I'm kinda excited to go to this preschool and maybe I, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, will set myself free.

* * *

I know WTF! It just...never mind just watch out on your own adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

Still catching up like my fellow writers.

July 14: When History Repeats Itself

* * *

I just learned about an old syndrome that occurs in elementary schools in an old dictionary. I had just stumbled on it one day and felt that it was kinda weird for me. The Helga Pataki Syndrome. Why was this named after her and who was she? I have to admit that I committed this syndrome back when I was in elementary. I just didn't know it had a name.

So I started doing a study on elementary school kids to see if this actually occurred and you know what? It did happen and in almost all of the schools I went to. I sat there and watch six different little girls and one boy in different schools pick on one particular boy/girl in their class. I had to laugh at this because the Helga Pataki Syndrome has been alive for over 300 years and is still continuing. So once I saw this I had to go back to my original questions.

Once again I start researching on this Helga Pataki. Do you know what I found? Now don't get me wrong it took me awhile to find my answer from 300 years ago. I found out that Helga Pataki was a writer, a poet, wife, and mother. She also wrote an autobiography about her life experiences. For example the time she was beating up on her future husband at PS 118, an elementary school they went to. What caught my attention in my research was that her psychologist, Dr. Bliss, is the one who recommended Helga as the prime candidate for the syndrome.

This is how it's been for over 300 years. I know y'all are wondering who I am any why is this important to me? Well it's all in the name really. My name is Helga Pataki and this might have been my ancestor from 300 years ago. Another weird thing in this look at history is that my husband Arnold, the guy I picked on, is the same name as her husband. History repeats itself in the weirdest and scariest ways.

* * *

I hope y'all like this and have an adventure.


	15. Chapter 15

July 15: Caressed by a Nightmare

It was a beautiful early summer day. She was lying on the picnic blanket just watching the clouds roll by. I had gone to the car to get our lunch and came back to see this beautiful creature in a blissful state. This creature loved me and I couldn't even comprehend why. I for the same unknown reason was also in love with her. I sat down with our lunches and gained her attention. We sat and ate our lunch together. It was just Lila and I. After our meal we snuggled together under the sky. Lila laid next to me and just caressed my cheek while I closed my eyes. i know this isn't real, my Lila disappeared some time ago, and I don't know how to get back. I've been reliving these special moments that I had with her at least until I can find her again. **  
**It's been a year since the accident and Brainy still hasn't woken up. I come by almost everyday. Some days are easier than others. How did we get to this point? I miss him so much and want him back. I talk to him, caress his cheek like I use to, and even snuggle with him to try to get him to wake up. I don't know how long this nightmare will last until Brainy finds his way back to me.

* * *

This was so sad. I'm not quite sure what happened but it's sad to me. Have a safe adventure.


	16. Chapter 16

July 16: When Worlds Collide

It was 1962 in Hillwood and we were still fighting about segregation. My father is part of the KKK and likes to give the black people on the other side of the track hell. I love going out with my friend Phoebe to our secret spot. This spot is where we met our boyfriends from across the track. Yes I said from across the track which means they are black. I know what you're thinking. how does two white girls come across two black boys. Well, its just like how we met now with our secret place. My father was going on about his proud Aryan race and I was fed up with that crap. Phoebe happened to be at the house with me when I stormed out. I just wanted to get away from my father. We went to an abandoned shack by the tracks to lay low and that's when I notice someone was coming our way from the other side. That's how we met Arnold and Gerald and where we still met them. It was like a getting ran over by a train when I saw Arnold coming over that hill. All four of us just looked thrown off of everything we knew. If this was love we were headed for hell in a handbasket. I spoke first being a little more outgoing than Phoebe.

**"**Ummm, hello, w what are y'all doing near here?"**  
****"**Uhhhh, we were just out walkin', we ain't doin' no 'arm."**  
****"**Oh, same here, W what's y'alls names?"**  
****"**I'm Arnold and this 'ere is Gerald and y'all are?"**  
****"**I'm Helga and this here is Phoebe. Ummm, y'all wanna just hang out, we won't tell if y'all don't."**  
****"**Ummm, sure I guess for a littl' while."

We have been talking and seeing each other here since that first time. We couldn't help how hard we feel and believe me we tried to. We just happen to be born during this time and fall in love with someone we shouldn't. This is how our worlds collided and I hope and pray that no one finds out about us or they, Arnold and Gerald, are dead.

* * *

This was inspired by another fanfic that I have been waiting to update for two years. It's called _**We are The Greatest Generation**_. Have yourself an adventure.


	17. Chapter 17

July 17: Whispers in the dark

_It's late at night and Arnold is having an internal struggle. _

**You can't help everybody. You couldn't help your parents.**

What do you know? I'm only nine, I still have time to help them. I can help anyone.

**You can't help Helga. She doesn't want your help. She hates your guts.**

Helga doesn't hate me, she told me herself that she doesn't hate me.

**Hahaha, you think what she said on the FTI building was true. She took it back the first chance she got. **

She needed an out and it was in the heat of the moment. I still have time to help her and to figure out if I like her too.

**Why don't you just admit that you can't help everyone. Admit that you can't have someone hate you. Admit that you're insecure about yourself.**

I'm not insecure. I know who I am.

**Denial is the first step to recovery. You think you know yourself. You don't know who your parents are, all you know is what your grandparents have told you about them. **

That's all I need to know. They were good people and they helped lots of people too.

**We both know your grandpa exaggerates a lot. **

He read it to me out loud. It's right here in the journal.

**But did you read it yourself. He could have made some of it up as you listen to him. **

**…**...

**Silent now aren't we. Let me point out one other thing. With the exception of your Grandpa and Gerald, Helga is the only other person you let help you with your own problems. Why is that? I thought you didn't have problems, let alone you like liking Helga herself. **

She doesn't help me with my problems and I don't like like her either. She just happens to always be there when something happens.

**Yeah but she does it so she can make fun and then she turns around and gives you some advice. Helga is soooo wishy washy. She doesn't know whether to hate you or if to like like you, well which is it? ****  
****  
****…**...

**Silent again, hmmmm, makes you really think doesn't it. **

Shut up, you're not helping me stay positive about things in my life.

**Phft, I'm positive. I'm here to get you to think about certain situations in your life. Plus, I'm just your thoughts that you may never voice to anyone but to yourself. **

_With that last thought Arnold sighed to himself. He hated when his pessimisc side won arguments late at nite. That just meant more thinking about things that shouldn't be thought of in the first place. It was going to be a long night._

* * *

I had fun with this one and have an adventure.


	18. Chapter 18

July 18: Vindication

He hadn't meant to do that, it just happened. He was just so angry that his right hand flew across her face. It sounded like a gunshot in the empty house. How could she be pregnant again? Didn't they go get tubes tied and certain things sniped so that this wouldn't happen. I guess something had happened. We were almost done with Olga and now this shit. I couldn't even apologize because I wasn't even sorry. I had to get out of that room, that house and away from Miriam's cries. I didn't want another child and how was I supposed to take care of it. I'm not as young as I use to be. GOD DAMN IT! Is this my vindication for wanting to retire early or for not loving Miriam anymore. Is this my karma for living the life I live. Damn it all to hell and that unborn child too.

Wow that was, ummm, never mind, have a safe adventure.


	19. Chapter 19

July 19: Ancient Tale

It has gone on in the universe for many many millenium. It has been forgotten, remembered, or twisted into something else entirely. The lives it chooses to let itself be known wreaks havoc until they understand what it is. Some people don't recognize it and other ignore it. When it doesn't work the way it was meant to it cries out in pain. A man and a woman were part of its plan. Both unknown to this plan still came together regardless because they loved each other. If you took the veil of the world away you would see the red ribbons of fate. One specific ribbon was tied around the pinky fingers of Phoebe and Gerald. They followed their fate to each other and will be happy together all the days of their life. But their best friends, Helga and Arnold, no matter how much fate pushed them together they would never see what fate had in store for them. Fate cried for them and the ten of millions of others that ignored or went against their fate. The ribbons of fate are tied to the pinky fingers of soulmates. Fate can only show you where to go but you have the free will to follow after it.

* * *

Weird I know but if you know a little bit of Japanese culture you will get this one if not look it up. Have a grand adventure with fate.


	20. Chapter 20

July 20: Rough Hands

He had been working all his life. Everything had changed since he had met her and then graduating from high school. He worked from sunup to sundown. He wish he had time for a life outside of this particular work. He missed her but what could he do. She had wanted the world and to see it all. He couldn't just drop everything he had been working on to go with her. That was the last time he had seen her. It hurt that the love they had shared wasn't enough for her. It didn't matter that even though she wasn't there he still loved her. If she wanted to come back she knew where he would be.

**"**It's been awhile, huh, Arnie."**  
****"**Yeah it has, what like two years?" Snort**  
****"**Yeah, ummm, I'm..."

She was flustered and still looked beautiful. I knew she couldn't express what she really wanted to say. So, I sat my tools down and went over to her. I took my rough overworked hands, placed them on either side of her cheek, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes we broke apart for air and just looked into each others eyes before she started to giggle.

**"**Wow, I'm guessing you missed me."**  
****"**yeah, I did miss you alot, Helga."

* * *

Hahaha, surprise ending dum dum dummmmm. Have fun on an adventure.


	21. Chapter 21

July 21: What can you see?

It was weird watch the fight ensue over the last person in our class. We were on the bus headed to the national museum. I was talking to Gerald when something caught my eye. Brainy had snuck up behind Helga and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This action ended up stirring up Stinky and not that I would voice it myself too. Stinky pulled Brainy over and started yelling about getting his hands off of his Helga. Ok I know this sounds weird but Helga's changed since the 4th grade. Ok I'm getting off topic. Well Helga was sporting a small blush and probably contemplating whether to confront him now or later. I on the other hand finally made a decision.

**"**Man, Arnold did you see that. I thought I would never see the day when people fought over Helga G. Pataki. I think we need to break them up before it comes to blows."**  
****"**You know I think you're right Gerald and I think I know just how to break it up."

I gave Gerald a huge smile. Gerald looked at me and just knew what I was thinking. I couldn't hide anything from him anyway.

**"**Mm mm mm, you're a bold young man. Go for it."**  
****"**Hahaha, thanks Gerald."

We did our special hand shake and I got up from my seat. I headed over to where Helga and Phoebe was. Helga was looking out the window and I whispered to Phoebe. She nodded and went over to Gerald. I sat down looking at this beautiful young woman and grabbed her hand. Helga stiffened up probably thinking it was Brainy or Stinky. She looked over ready to lash out when she saw it was me. Shock was apparent on her face and it looked so cute on her. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her then and unlike Brainy though I kissed her on the lips. At that moment the whole bus went quiet. I pulled away and waited for my punishment or my reward. She blinked a couple of times and then she smiled at me. The whole bus erupted in cheers and congrats. I could distinctly hear Brainy and Stinky groaning in defeat at this outcome. What you can see is a new beginning.

Have an adventure.


	22. Chapter 22

July 22: Fairy-eyed Child

He didn't have the families eyes. There were green with a slight flecks of gold. He had this spark behind it if you looked closely. It was unsettling sometimes to look at. My wife doesn't seem to be fazed by it and to some extent I wasn't either. She knew what she was and that it was also in the child. It's just upsets me sometimes. His eyes just seem older than what they were suppose to be. What could I do but help him along when he ask for it from his grandpa. I love him but this fairy-eyed child I think knows more than he lets on. I think he knows that he's not completely human sometimes. Unfortunately we can't tell him otherwise that he is part faerie at least until he is older.

I know weird but it's kinda part of my faerie story from Grandpa's point of view. Have an adventure.


	23. Chapter 23

July 23: Sensation of Loss

What could I do with me living in the US and the one I miss living somewhere else. She left for Japan our freshmen year. You know I never really got the courage to tell her how I felt about her. The weird part for me is to console myself with losing her that I turned to her best friend, Helga. I know that would have been the last person I would have think to turn to but my best friend had also left with his family about the same time. So unfortunately the sensation of loss was greater than the hate we had for each other. I'm not saying this in a romantic way but our friendship blossomed from the experience. We keep each other posted on the other's best friend without really thinking about it. Thinking about it I hope the world doesn't end because we are friends now.

Hahaha. Something a little different, huh. I'm not sure on this one. Have an adventure.


	24. Chapter 24

July 24: Sweet Nothings

It didn't matter that all she could have accomplished would have been great works of art. It didn't matter that her presence would have helped an entire class. It didn't matter that a little soft spoken girl needed her or a little football shaped headed boy needed her either. Or that a little wheezing boy wouldn't fall in love with this girl and follow her around most places. In one house in Hillwood there are no shrines being built in closets. Or sweet nothings of poetry towards a certain football headed boy. It's not her fault that her parents got an abortion. It's not her fault that she would not exist in this lifetime. There is no Helga Geraldine Pataki.

I thought I was going to do a sweet one here but my evil side said heck no. Hahaha, have an adventure.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm just stuck on a few and then this will be complete.

I own nothing.

July 25: Fall from Grace

He laid there looking at her in his arms. What had he done? She was so innocent and she loved him which was still surreal to him. It was all new to him to have someone care for him. He had his friends but this was so much different than that. Life had a funny way of giving him hardship and love all in the same instance. Looking over at the clock he saw it was 4:45 in the morning. Crap I need to get out of here before I'm caught. He looked down at this heavenly creature in his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips. She woke up and kissed him back.

"Leaving so soon."

"Yeah, if I don't your dad might catch me here with you and then we won't be able to see each other."

"Oh come on he won't be back for a couple more hours and I want you again."

"Well, since you asked so nicely I might stay but I might need so more convincing."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. It was so blissful that I didn't hear the door creek open. Upon the realization that we were being watch I looked up into the one face I hoped not to see, her father. That's when I fell off the bed and scrabbled for my clothes.

"What the hell is going on around here? Boy you have 10 seconds to get the fuck out of my house before I get my gun. Grace, what have I told you about boys? They are the devil!"

"Daddy Sid's not evil and I like him a lot."

"No back talking to your father. Out, Get Out Now!"

I knew I would see her later but just to push more buttons I went over to Grace and kissed her.

"See you later, Grace."

"See ya Sid."

I left the house and run for my life. It was worth crashing that Catholic school party. I just hope I see Grace again.

Hahaha I thought this was great fun to write. Have yourself a safe adventure.


End file.
